Carpe Diem
by Romanticlocopie
Summary: OneShots y Drabbles sobre el hechicero real y la princesa de Enchancia. ¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios! Adult!Sofia/Cedric. Podría cambiar a M, pero no es seguro.
1. Locos

¡Hola! Soy Fresita-chan con el nickname cambiado. Estoy aquí incursionando en el fandom. Esta pareja tiene poquísimos fics en español, por lo que quiero poner mi granito de arena.

Disclaimer: Sofia the First no es mío, por supuesto. Mucho menos los personajes. Pertenecen a Craig Gerber y a Disney.

Información importante: Este ship tiene bastante hate, y entiendo el porqué. Sin embargo, creo que está malentendido. Nadie shippea a una niñita con un adulto. Esto es totalmente Adult!Sofia/Cedric. Ella tiene 18 en esta historia, y haciendo investigaciones, las diferencias de edad en el pasado, eran muy comunes.

Sin más que agregar, les dejo el primer capítulo de lo que será una compilación, probablemente no cronológica ni con conexión entre sí, de OneShots y Drabbles.

* * *

 **1\. Locos**

 _Drabble_

Sofía rompió el beso acalorado y respiró agitadamente.

"Estamos locos." Susurró.

"Completamente." Respondió Cedric, con la misma dificultad para respirar, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con su mano enguantada.

"Mi padre me va a matar."

"Oh no, querida, te aseguro que al único que asesinará será a mí."

Sofía rió, y aunque Cedric bromeaba, ambos sabían que probablemente sus palabras fueran bastante acertadas.

"Jamás lo permitiría." Cedric olvidó todo problema con la suave y amorosa sonrisa que ella le dedicó.

Ubicó sus manos, a continuación, en la cintura de Sofía y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera suave, dulce y tranquila, saboreando cada instante y cada lugar de su pequeña boca.

"En 3 meses más cumplo 19," comentó ella al separarse. "Creo que sería el momento oportuno para contarle a mi familia."

"¿Momento oportuno?" Bufó Cedric, como insinuando que jamás podría existir un momento oportuno.

Sofía rió, intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

"Lo hablaremos más tarde, deben estar buscándome." Susurró.

Casi por arte de magia, el eco de la voz de Baileywick, llamando a Sofía, resonó por los pasillos del castillo. Ella volvió a darle un rápido beso en los labios y sonriendo se asomó fuera de los pilares tras los que estaban escondidos. Luego de cercionarse de que no hubiesen moros en la costa, se alejó caminando ceremoniosamente, como hubiera estado dando un paseo por el jardín y no besuqueándose clandestinamente con el hechicero real.

Cedric la vio alejarse con una sonrisa boba dibujada en el rostro, para luego ponerse serio. La situación era grave, muy grave, y podía todo terminar mal. Luego se volvió a relajar. La verdad, no le importaba. Estaba con Sofía en esto. Y sí, definitivamente estaban locos, pero esa locura valía la pena.


	2. Imposible

**2\. Imposible**

 _One-shot_

Cuando Sofía miró por primera vez a Cedric como algo más que un mentor, o incluso un amigo, ella tenía 16 años. Fue una mañana, mientras ella barría el taller y él ordenaba unos papeles. A penas pasó por su cabeza, se ruborizó y rio en silencio. Había sido un simple pensamiento, un pensamiento imposible y probablemente pasajero.

Para cuando ya tenía 17, llegó a preocuparse. Se suponía que había sido producto de su adolescencia, o al menos de eso se había logrado convencer.

¿Entonces por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

De todos modos, era su placer culpable, y gozaba poniendo escenarios en su cabeza basados en las novelas románticas que Ruby y Jade le prestaban.

A menudo se distraía y caminaba tarareando alguna melodía por los pasillos, perdida en las nubes. Enamoramientos de la edad, había supuesto la gente en el palacio, cuando pasaba con una sonrisita y la mirada perdida.

Cuando a los 18, luego de muchos intentos de olvidarse del tema, e innumerables bofetadas mentales, seguía con el mismo dilema, le tomó el peso al asunto. Al parecer, se había enamorado del hechicero real. Y solo al parecer, porque de amor no sabía mucho. Lo único que sabía era que en los bailes no podía fijarse en los pretendientes que la cortejaban porque ninguno era Cedric; cuando hacían pociones juntos, el corazón se le aceleraba con la cercanía y la cara le hervía por dentro; escuchar el tono grave de su voz ponía siempre una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque fuera para decirle que saliera de su taller y dejara de molestar.

Sofía sabía que de sus sentimientos nada bueno podía salir: primero, él jamás la miraría como algo más que una niñita. Además, confesar sus sentimientos no solo traumaría a su inseguro amigo, sino que arruinaría su amistad. Finalmente, ella no estaba para juegos, sabía que tarde o temprano se le elegiría un príncipe o noble para desposar.

Así, decidió que cada vez que pensara en Cedric, recordaría estos 3 puntos para que, aunque rompiera su corazón, no saliera aún más lastimada en un futuro.

Cuando Cedric miró por primera vez a Sofía como algo más que su pupila, o incluso una amiga, ella tenía 18 años. A penas el pensamiento se transmitió de neurona a neurona, el hombre se aterró. Ese mismo día inició una campaña secreta para alejarse de Sofía, y ese mismo día la campaña terminó: Sofía no pensaba apartarse de su mejor amigo, y él nunca le había podido decir que no a Sofía. Mandó a decir, vía Baileywick, que las clases de la tarde se cancelaban, y por supuesto, ella llegó de todos modos para saber la razón. No es necesario decir que las clases, por supuesto, siguieron su curso habitual.

Por eso mismo, sus sentimientos no hicieron más que crecer, asustándolo cada vez más, pero también haciendo que se preocupara cada vez más por la princesa.

¿Estaba demente? Sí. Solo un demente era capaz de arriesgar su carrera, trabajo, reputación y cabeza por una mujer. Pero esa mujer era Sofía, y él estaba seguro, aunque lo hiciera hervir por dentro, que, por ella, probablemente muchos estaban dementes.

¿Confesarle sus sentimientos? ¡Ja! Por supuesto que no. No era tan idiota. ¿Cuántos años de diferencia tenían? ¿20? ¿25? La espantaría. Quizá no, pero las cosas entre ellos no volverían a ser como antes, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

En fin, en cualquiera de los casos terminaría con el corazón roto... y quizá también algunos huesos, si es que no el cuello, si llegaba a esterarse el Rey Roland.

Y así estaba la situación: Ella enamorada él y él loco por ella. Ambos incapaces de confesarlo y sufriendo al contenerlo.

Mirando en retrospectiva, era algo obvio. Durante 10 años fueron amigos inseparables, y el uno conocía al otro como la palma de su mano. Habían pasado los mejores y peores momentos juntos y se habían visto crecer: Ella convirtiéndose en una mujer; él, en un hábil hechicero.

Y, aun así, una relación para ellos era algo imposible.

Quizá las cosas eran mejor así. No para ellos, claro, pero en general. Quizá algún día en el futuro, podrían confesarlo como un recuerdo del pasado, pero por ahora, solo les quedaba sufrir en silencio.


	3. Equivocación

**3\. Equivocación**

 _One-Shot_

El baile de cumpleaños de los mellizos comenzaba en media hora y Sofía no podía abrir los ojos por la migraña que tenía.

Ya se había puesto el vestido que Ámber le había mandado a confeccionar, elegante y excesivo como siempre, y con ayuda de Violet había arreglado su cabello y maquillaje. Pero con el dolor de cabeza que tenía, no veía posible soportar un segundo en el salón repleto de personas charlando y riendo.

Por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la torre de Cedric, donde seguro encontraría algo para calmar su malestar y, de todos modos, ya había acordado con él que iría a verlo exactamente 30 minutos antes de la fiesta. Era casi tradición que antes de cualquier baile o fiesta ella pasara por su taller a desearle suerte en caso de espectáculo, animarlo si estaba cansado por los preparativos o simplemente para comentar sobre la gente que vendría o lo que sucedería.

Al llegar arriba, abrió la puerta sin llamar, pues luego de tantos años se sentía casi co-propietaria del lugar, pero no había nadie ahí dentro. Al no encontrar a Cedric, se dirigió al estante donde sabía que encontraría la medicina. Seguro Ámber lo tenía haciendo algún preparativo de último minuto y por eso no había llegado.

Había ordenado el lugar unas 100 veces y conocía la ubicación de cada ingrediente o pócima como la palma de su mano, así que fue una sorpresa no encontrar el pequeño recipiente en donde debía estar.

"Mmh... Qué extraño." Susurró para sí, dirigiéndose a su segunda opción.

Mientras revolvía cosas en un cajón, sin obtener resultado, escuchó la puerta del taller abrirse detrás de ella.

"Cielo, ¿Dónde está la poción para el dolor de cabeza?" Preguntó sin dejar de buscar. "Creí que la dejaste junto a las de..."

Casi se ahoga en el aire al voltear y no encontrar a Cedric como esperaba, sino a una chica de 15 años cargada de libros de hechizos, con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa traviesa.

Sofía se quedó sin habla.

"¿Cielo?" Preguntó Calista dejando los libros en la mesa más cercana y cruzando sus brazos, con una sonrisa burlona permanente.

"¡S-sí! Cielo, Calista, ¡Q-querida de… de mi corazón!" Exclamó dramáticamente mientras corría a abrazarla. El dolor de cabeza pasó a segundo plano rápidamente y ahora todos sus esfuerzos estaban en no temblar de nervios. "Tú conoces este lugar y podrás decirme dónde encontrar el remedio ¿N-no?"

Calista la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sin creerle nada.

"Claro, tesoro mío." Respondió con sarcasmo. Se apartó de ella y caminó lentamente al escritorio donde la poción saltaba a la vista. Al parecer Cedric la había utilizado hace poco.

"¡Bien hecho, Sofía!" Se maldijo interiormente. "¿No quieres arruinarlo más de alguna otra forma?"

"¡Ups! ¡Qué despistada soy!" Rió nerviosamente. "¡Muchas gracias, Calista! ¿Qué sería de mí sin una amiga como tú?"

La impertinente ceja alzada de Calista seguía donde mismo. Y Sofía no sabía qué más decir.

"Bueno..." Dijo llenando el silencio acusador. "¡Será mejor que me tome esto!"

Bebió lo indicado de un sorbo para dejar la botellita en donde mismo y huir del lugar, pero antes de que el vial tocara el escritorio, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

"Siento la demora , cariño, faltaban aun unos cuantos arreg-"

Cedric se detuvo en seco al ver a su sobrina con una expresión triunfante y a la princesa próxima a desmayarse.

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Calista y siguió hablando, intentando pasar su error de forma desapercibida.

"Unos cuantos arreglos… ¡N-no quería hacerte esperar, querida Calista!" Dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla de bienvenida.

"Oh por Dios", pensó Sofía, deseando tirarse por la ventana.

Calista apartó a su tío de manera algo brusca.

"¡Ya basta!" Exclamó algo enfadada. "¿Creen que soy una idiota? ¡Ni siquiera sabías que me pasaría por aquí!" Dijo apuntando a su tío con un dedo acusador.

Cedric se puso pálido, quizá más pálido de lo que Sofía ya estaba. Luego, inesperadamente, la muchacha soltó una risita entusiasmada.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que pasaría!" Dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlos a ambos a la vez. "Y no se preocupen" advirtió, separándose de ellos. "Mis labios están sellados." Con un cierre imaginario cerró su boca. "Tío Ceddie, dejé ahí los libros que me prestaste. Mañana vendré a molestar de nuevo y quiero escucharlo _todo_ " dijo con una sonrisa pícara. "¡Adiosito!"

Besó a cada uno en la mejilla y desapareció en un humo rojo.

Cedric y Sofía seguían paralizados en donde estaban con el corazón detenido.

Luego de un silencio eterno, el primero en hablar fue él.

"No dirá nada, tranquila." Dijo con un temblor.

"Lo sé, confío en ella." Respondió con cautela.

Se miraron pasmados. 5 meses ¡5 meses! Y nadie los había descubierto. Ambos agradecían que hubiera sido Calista y no, por ejemplo, Baileywick, pero, de todas formas, no se lo esperaban y se culpaban de este error garrafal.

"Hay que ser más… cuidadosos." Dijo Sofía más recuperada del asombro.

Cedric bufó, como diciendo que era algo obvio.

Ambos confiaban ciegamente en Calista y sabían que su secreto estaba a salvo. Eso fue lo único que les hizo recuperar la respiración.

"Vamos." Le dijo mirando la hora y tomándola de la cintura. "Necesito un trago"

Sofía soltó una carcajada mientras cerraban la puerta del taller tras ellos.


End file.
